In this room where something grew
by lu-phenix
Summary: La guerre fait rage faisant toujours plus de victimes. Et Harry n’en est pas épargné. A son réveil, il se retrouve dans un endroit qu’il ne connaît pas. Et quand il tombe sur des yeux, eux, bien connus…
1. Le réveil

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Alors je tiens à vous prévenir que c'est ma toute première fic, donc … si vous pouviez être assez indulgent… Vous y trouverez peut-être des erreurs et je vous pris de m'en excuser !**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Couple** : HPDM

**Catégorie :** Romance

**Rating** : M

**Auteur** : Lu-phenix

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à la généralissime JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue biensûr !

**Résumé** : La guerre fait rage faisant toujours plus de victimes. Et Harry n'en est pas épargné. A son réveil, il se retrouve dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. Et quand il tombe sur des yeux, eux, bien connus…

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, donc de texte décrit des relations homosexuelles explicites.

**Note préliminaire : **Cette fic m'a été inspiré par une très jolie chanson très fleur bleue appelée « Like a rose » que je mettrais sûrement dans le dernier chapitre. C'est là où sa colle le mieux.

**In this room where something grow**

_Chapitre I : Le réveil_

« Harry derrière toi ! »

Je n'ai que le temps de voir un éclair vert fusiller vers ma meilleure amie, tout devient noir…

(HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM)

Une porte qui grince… des pas s'approchant de moi…

Une odeur d'amande… un soupir…le silence.

Je suis allongé sur un matelas moelleux et une odeur de linge frais m'entoure. A travers mes paupières fermées, je devine la lumière du soleil baignant la pièce où je suis.

La présence près de moi est immobile. Qui est-ce ? Elle est apaisante. Je me sens en sécurité. Je n'ai pas envi d'ouvrir mes yeux de peur de déranger cette douce tranquillité, de revenir dans la réalité... Mais je veux savoir… Pourquoi je sens une douleur inonder mon bras alors que je tente de cacher mes yeux de l'agression du soleil pour ouvrir mes paupières ?

J'ai mal. Je gémis.

« Du calme Potter ! Bouge pas je vais chercher Pomfresh. »

Cette voix… Je la connais. Je suis donc en sécurité ? J'entends des pas s'éloigner de moi. L'odeur d'amande me quitte aussi.

Malgré mon corps endoloris, j'essai de me redresser sur le lit. Adossé à mes oreillers bleus, j'observe la pièce. Une grande fenêtre donnant un petit balcon est caché par un volage blanc, les murs sont recouverts d'une tapisserie blanche, quelques tableaux représentant des paysages animés cachant par endroits ce blanc. Non, je ne connais pas cet endroit. A ma droite, une table de nuit où reposent quelques fioles et … ma baguette !

A cette vision, une succession d'images aussi horribles les unes que les autres me traversent l'esprit :

_Des silhouettes noires._

_Les vitrines dévastées. _

_Des corps gisants sur le sol rougit par leur propre sang._

_Des hommes encore vivant, crachant du sang, regardant une dernière fois la lumière du jour. _

_Des ombres se battant, des lumières qui fusent, des ombres qui tombent… _

_Parmi tous ces hommes aux visages masqués, deux yeux gris, deux yeux pleins de haine. _

_Un sentiment de déception, de tristesse, de révolte, puis de haine… Il lève sa baguette. Je fais de même. _

_Un cri : _

_« Harry derrière toi ! »_

_Une jeune femme recevant en plein cœur un éclair vert, le visage crispé d'horreur… _

_Une douleur qui se propage dans tout mon corps. Le noir. _

Je me souviens de tout… Non… c'est pas possible… Pas Hermione…Pas elle… J'avais promis…Blaise … J'avais promis que je veillerais sur elle…

Je balance mon drap sur le côté et je lève ma jambe pour sortir de ce lit. Ou plutôt, j'essai. Une douleur insupportable me paralyse. Et je gémis de douleur.

Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a fait ? Et qu'est ce que je fais là d'abord ? Non, mieux : où suis-je ?

A ce moment là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et une femme d'âge mûr débarque.

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire jeune homme ! Rallongez-vous tout de suite ! Et sans discuter ! »

Mme Pomfresh, car c'est bien elle, s'approche de moi à toute vitesse et m'aide à m'allonger convenablement.

Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, qui avait suivit l'infirmière, referme la porte derrière lui et se retourne.

Malfoy !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là !

Mais… je croyais être en sécurité… Et Mme Pomfresh ?

« Calmez-vous M. Potter ! Nous vous ferons pas de mal. Je dois juste vous examiner un peu… Après une semaine dans le coma, il y a de quoi non ? »

« Une… une semaine ? »

Je regarde Malfoy et Pomfresh, alternativement. Je ne comprends plus rien…

« Qu'est-ce que Malfoy fait ici ? C'est un mangemort ! Pourquoi il m'a ramené ici ? Et pourquoi vous êtres avec lui ? »

Elle soupire. Elle soupire ! C'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire ?

« Une question à la fois M. Potter. Nous sommes ici au QG de l'ordre. Et si Malfoy est ici, c'est pour prendre soin de vous, il n'est donc pas un mangemort. Les détailles, vous les lui demanderez, c'est pas à moi de vous les dire. »

Je la regarde, éberlué. Malfoy ? S'occuper de moi ? Oh! que oui, il a dû s'occuper de moi pour que je me retrouve dans cet état.

Et puis c'est pas le QG ça ! Je ne reconnais rien !

« C'est pas vrai ! Je l'ai vu lors de la bataille ! » m'écris-je regardant le mangemort droit dans les yeux.

Il garde un visage impassible.

« C'est impossible M. Potter » réplique Pomfresh.

« Mais j'y étais ! C'est LUI qui m'a attaqué ! Et… c'est PAS le QG ici ! » Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle comprenne ?

Malfoy grimace.

« Vous vous êtes simplement trompé jeune homme. Ce qui est fort probable avec leurs cagoules ! »

« Mais… »

Elle m'arrête d'un geste de main. Malfoy sort.

« Je vous ai répondu aux questions essentielles. Maintenant laissez moi vous examiner. Et Merlin arrêtez de vous faire des soucis vous êtes en sécurité ici. D'ailleurs, le professeur Dumbledore viendra vous le dire par lui-même. Et… En ce qui concerne l'endroit où nous sommes, il est le mieux placé pour vous le dire aussi…» ajoute-elle, mal à l'aise.

Je me laisse tomber sur les coussins. Evidement ! Plus tard ! On vous expliquera après M. Potter. Quand tout sera foutu. Et qu'il ne restera plus rien à ramasser ! Je connais la chanson.

A quoi bon lutter ? Je suis épuisé. J'ai mal. Et je ne comprends rien. Autant attendre et voir ce qu'il arrivera. De toute façon, m'enfuir me serait impossible dans cet état.

Mais je ne comprends pas. Je l'ai pourtant vu, lors de la bataille ! Cela faisait plus de trois ans que je l'avais pas vu. Selon les rumeurs, il s'était enfui à l'étranger pour ne pas être impliqué dans la guerre et fuir ses parents. Ca ne m'étonnait pas de lui, de fuir. D'un côté, j'ai été soulagé qu'il ne suive pas son père, qu'il ne s'oppose à nous. Et puis, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le croiser dans les rangs de Voldemort lors des batailles. Alors j'ai voulu croire en ces rumeurs.

Mais quand je l'ai revu il y a, apparemment, une semaine, j'ai été déçu…comme…trahi. Pourtant je ne devais pas attendre autre chose de lui… N'est-ce pas ?

Et voilà que je le vois là, au QG de l'ordre… Je ne sais plus…

Pomfresh, après avoir examiné mes jambes, vient me lever mon T-shirt et me tâtonne la poitrine de la baguette. Elle murmure quelques mots qui me sont inconnues et une décharge se propage dans mes bras.

« Mmm… Il va nous falloir deux bonnes semaines avant que tout ça soit complètement guéri. Après tous les sorts et coups que vous avez subit, c'est un miracle vous soyez encore parmi nous ! Je vous laisse une potion de sommeil, vous en avez besoin. J'informerai Le professeur Dumbledore de votre état. Il passera vous voir dans quelques minutes. Je veux qu'après votre discussion, vous preniez tout de suite votre potion ! Je passerais vous voir ce soir. »

Sans m'avoir laisser en placer une, elle sort de la chambre. En même temps, c'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à ajouter avec elle !

Mais en sortant, elle ne ferme pas la porte et … Malfoy entre.

Je me retrouve seul avec lui.

Nous nous fixons quelques seconde. Moi, avec mépris, lui, avec indifférence. Il se fou de moi !

Il casse le contacte et fait déplacer un fauteuil près de mon lit. Il s'y assoit, tout près de moi, comme si de rien n'était.

Il est fou !

« Je t'écoute Potter , qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » qu'il me demande !

Ce n'est pas sa voix habituelle, ni son ton qu'il prenait pour s'adresser à moi. Il est comme…lassé… Oui, c'est bien ça, lassé.

Je le regarde, plus qu'étonné. Lui, ne laisse rien paraître. Au bout d'un petit moment, je me décide à lui répondre.

« … Comment ? » C'est tout ce que j'arrive à sortir.

« Déjà Potter, sache que ce n'était pas moi à la bataille. Je suis ici au QG de l'Ordre pendant tout le temps où j'ai disparu de la circulation. Je ne vois donc pas comment tu as pu me trouver là-bas. Et puis-je ne me serais jamais abaissé à aller me mettre à genoux aux pieds de Vol… de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Voldemort » rectifie-je pour recevoir un regard noir.

« Si tu veux que je te réponde, il va falloir que t'apprenne les bonnes manières ! Pour commencer, contente-toi de m'écouter sans me couper ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part Malfoy! » Je crache ces mots

Il peut dire ce qu'il veut mais moi je sais que c'était lui, à la bataille.

« Ne me ment plus Malfoy ! Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux sauf à moi ! Je ne connais que trop bien tes yeux face à moi ! Sept ans de vie commune, ça ne s'oublie pas. » Dis-je avec un rire moqueur.

Malfoy ouvre grand ses yeux, une lueur d'incompréhension y passe.

« Tes binocles ne sont définitivement pas efficaces ! » lâche-t-il.

Mes lunettes ! Où sont mes lunettes ? Et pourtant je vois comme si je les avais !

« Cherche pas Potter, Pomfresh t'a arrangé ta face en te soignant les yeux. En plus d'être un balafré pas besoin d'en rajouter avec des loupes qui… »

« Ca va Malfoy ! Dis-moi qui c'était alors si tu es si sûr de toi quand tu dis que c'était pas toi qui m'as attaqué ! »

« Je n'en sais strict… Oh! non… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas me faire croire maintenant que t'a un frère jumeau et que c'était lui alors que toi t'étais gentiment assis au QG ? » me moque-je.

« C'est presque ça. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée, Potter, de qui c'était ? »

Je le regarde. Oui, c'est bien ça, il est fou !

Oh… Mais…

« Malfoy ! »

« Oui c'est bien moi »

« Non, Malfoy, ton père ! »

« pff…Un peu long à la détente… »

Une rage sans fin m'envahi. Alors c'était lui ! Dire que j'accusais Malfoy . Enfin… le fils! Il va me le payer !

J'essai de me calmer en inspirant et expirant longuement.

« Bon, comment ça se fait que tu te retrouve au petit soin de la personne que tu détestais le plus ? »

« Déjà Potter, si je me vois dans l'obligeance de supporter ta présence depuis plus d'une semaine, ce n'est pas par plaisir mais obligation. »

Je lève un sourcil.

« Je suis le seul de l'Ordre qui était disponible pour cette tâche. Si tu te retrouve effondré dans mes bras comme une princesse en dé… »

« Je ne suis PAS effondré dans tes bras Malfoy ! »

«… tresse, continu-t-il sans faire attention à ma remarque, c'est parce que lors de la dernière attaque des mangemorts au Chemin de Traverse, tu as été attaqué par de nombreux coups et sorts. Si tu n'avais pas été trouvé par Zabini, tu m'aurais enfin foutu la paix depuis longtemps. »

Blaise… Où est-il maintenant ?

« Ton père ! »

« Saurais-tu pour une fois formuler une phrase correcte pour que d'autres que des imbéciles comme toi comprennent ? »

« C'est ton père qui m'a attaqué ! » m'écrie-je sans faire attention à sa remarque.

Sa mâchoire se crispe et détourne le regard.

« Oh… Je vois que le fils à papa a honte des … »

« GARDES TES PUTINS DE PREJUGES POUR TOI POTTER ! » hurle-il. Puis, dans un murmure : « Tu ne sais rien… »

Il se lève et sort en vitesse de la chambre en claquant la porte, avant même que je puisse en placer une.

Oups… Touché !

Oh, en faite, personne m'a répondu, où suis-je ?

(HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM)

Voilà !

Le premier chapitre est terminé !

Je publierais la suite dans, certainement, une semaine. On y apprendra plus sur Malfoy et son passé et l'endroit exacte où se trouve Harry.

J'espère que ce début vous a plu et que c'était pas très ennuyeux.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (c'est quand même ma première fic alors…soyez indulgents sivouplé bouhhhhhhh)

A bientôt !

Lu-phenix


	2. Une petite discussion s'impose!

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Alors je tiens à vous prévenir que c'est ma toute première fic, donc … si vous pouviez être assez indulgent… Vous y trouverez peut-être des erreurs et je vous pris de m'en excuser !**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Couple** : HPDM

**Catégorie :** Romance

**Rating** : M

**Auteur** : Lu-phenix

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à la génialissime JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue bien sûr !

**Résumé** : La guerre fait rage faisant toujours plus de victimes. Et Harry n'en est pas épargné. A son réveil, il se retrouve dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. Et quand il tombe sur des yeux, eux, bien connus…

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, donc de texte décrit des relations homosexuelles explicites.

**Note préliminaire : **Cette fic m'a été inspiré par une très jolie chanson très fleur bleue appelée « Like a rose » que je mettrais sûrement dans le dernier chapitre. C'est là où sa colle le mieux. Toute la fic se déroulera dans une chambre.

**In this room where something grow**

_Chapitre II : Une petite discussion s'impose_

Je suis fatigué après cette petite … discussion avec Malfoy. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de potion… Je crois que je…

**(HP)(DM) (HP)(DM) (HP)(DM) (HP)(DM) (HP)(DM) (HP)(DM) (HP)(DM) (HP)(DM) **

Je me réveil sentant quelqu'un près de moi. J'ouvre doucement mes yeux sur une longue traînée blanche. Je me laisse guider par ce chemin tout dessiné et je tombe sur des yeux bleu brillants.

« Bonjour Harry. Je me suis dis que tu serais réveillé maintenant. C'est pour ça que je suis venu. Comment tu te sens Harry ? »

« Bonjour professeur »

« Albus. Tu sais Harry, ça fait bien trois ans que vous avez quitté Poudlard. Et puis… (il fait mine de réfléchir) Ca me vieilli, 'professeur' »

« Euh… oui bien sûr…Albus » dis-je, me retenant de rire.

A ce moment là, Malfoy entre, un parchemin à la main. Sans m'accorder un regard, il se dirige vers…Albus, et lui tend ce qu'il porte.

« Merci Draco. Je crois que je vais te laisser t'occuper de Harry. Tu n'as qu'à appeler Kwinni. Il est à votre entière disposition. »

« Je verrais ça Albus. Mais lisez donc la lettre, ça m'avait l'air important.

Le vieil homme détache le rouleau d'un sort et lis. Au bout d'un moment, il fait consumer le bout de parchemin d'un tour de main. Son sourire est là mais ses yeux se sont assombri.

Quelque chose ne va pas…

« Bien. Harry, je reviendrai te voir dans quelques jours, j'ai des petites choses à régler. »

Sur ce, il se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

Mais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! J'ai des questions à lui poser moi !

« Attendez Pro…Albus ! »

« Oui Harry? »

« Je... Où est Blaise? Je veux le voir ! »

« Oh… Je suis désolé Harry, mais il a dû partir en mission et il ne rentrera que dans la semaine prochaine. »

« Est-ce que…il sait ? »

« Oui Harry. Et je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça. Mais sache que ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce qu'il s'est passé est arrivé par sa propre volonté. Tu lui étais cher Harry. Miss Granger a fait preuve d'un grand courage et toi et M. Zabini, vous ne pouvez qu'en être fier. »

« Mais… Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner Blaise… Je devais être leur témoin… »

Je me rends compte que des larmes perlent le long de mon visage.

J'entends la porte se fermer. Et je ferme les yeux en laissant mes larmes couler librement, des sanglots s'y mêlant.

Et Blaise qui l'aimait tant… Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ? Je n'ai pas su la protéger…

Je sens un poids déformer le matelas près de moi.

Amande.

Oh non ! Il est encore là lui ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

« Potter, tu sais, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le vieux fou. C'est pas ta faute »

Je le regarde, ébahi. Non pour ce qu'il a dit, mais pour la voix qu'il avait. Elle était… douce.

Sous le choc, mes larmes avaient cessé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je t'ai juste dit ce qu'il en est. T'as un serpent à tuer Potter ! Je ne compte pas rester là enfermé toute la vie. Et tes crétins d'amis dégoulinant de bonté sont là pour t'aider, te supporter. Et…Hermione t'a aidé à sa façon. »

« Hermione ? »

Alors là, je suis sur le cul !

« C'est plus Granger ? »

« Oh, tu sais, ça fait bien longtemps qu'on a mis de côté nos querelles. Et puis, si elle t'as s… Si elle a sauvé l'avenir du monde en te sauvant n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. En fait, c'est une fille très intelligente et je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à travailler avec elle. »

« Travailler…Avec elle ? »

« Potter, étant obligé de rester au QG j'ai pu me rendre utile en aidant Hermione dans ses recherches. »

« Elle savait que tu était là ! Mais pourquoi personne me l'a dit ? » Je cris, hors de moi.

« Potter ! T'as vu comment ta réagit tout à l'heure ? Tu crois que t'aurais fait quoi avec tes putins de préjugé ? Tu m'aurais tué dès qu'on se serais croisé ! »

…

Il n'a pas tort !

« Mais alors, tout le monde le savait sauf moi ? »

« Faut le croire. »

« Et Blaise ? »

« Aussi. »

Bordel ! Il m'ont tous caché CA !

J'ai mal au crâne.

J'entends Malfoy prononcer un 'Kwinni' et un elfe de maison vêtu d'un tais d'oreille assez propre s'incline devant lui.

« Peux-tu m'apporter deux plateaux ? Je voudrais dîner. »

OK. C'est quoi ce Malfoy ? …Il va falloir que je m'habitue à cette homme qui m'a remplacé Draco Malfoy. Mais enfin… Vous avez vu comment il a parlé à l'elfe ?

Il paraît calme, posé. Qu'est-ce qui a pu le changer à ce point ?

Il y a tellement de chose qui ont changé depuis une semaine… J'ai perdu ma meilleur ami, celle qui, avec Blaise, étaient toujours là pour me redonner confiance, pour m'aider à relever la tête après chaque bataille qui m'enlevait un peu plus l'espoir de vivre encore à l'issu de cette guerre. Blaise,…Il a perdu son amour…Ils devaient se marier quand tout serait fini. Ils avaient même parlé de leurs futurs enfants. Je devais être le parrain du premier Zabini-Granger. Et Malfoy… Malfoy a énormément changé à ce que je vois… Ce n'est plus le garçon arrogant que j'ai connais. Déjà, en septième année, il avait arrêté de nous chercher, nous, les Griffondore, pour rien. Et là, il a encore plus changé. Décidément, la guerre n'épargne personne. Il semble être… blasé. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

J'entends un bruit moue. Malfoy c'était laissé tombé sur le fauteuil.

« Malfoy ?»

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? »

« Quel avis ? »

« D'avoir… laissé tomber tes principe…»

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! »

Quoi ?

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis que j'ai l'âge de comprendre l'alliance des couleurs ! J'ai toujours été contre les principes de mon père. Seulement, si je le montrais… Je tenais à ma vie Potter ! Et puis j'ai attendu le bon moment. J'étais majeur, ma dernière année scolaire se terminait, alors je suis allé voir Dumbledore. »

« Donc depuis que tu as quitté Poudlard tu es ici… et personne me l'a dit ! »

Il s'assombrit. Il a l'air de peser le contre et le contre de m'annoncer quelque chose. Puis, il inspire profondément :

« Pas parfaitement… » dit-il dans un murmure.

« Quand je suis allé voir le directeur, et il m'a fait passé sur véritasérum. Il m'a ensuite proposé d'être espion. J 'ai accepté. En ce mois de mai, j'avais commencé mon travail de mangemort. » Il grimace.

« Mais au bout d'un mois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a voulu me marquer. Et avant la cérémonie, je me suis enfui. Je ne voulais pas être marqué comme de la bétail ! Tu sais que c'est pour la vie Potter ! Et pour ma sécurité, Albus m'a permis de rester au QG et de travailler avec Hermione. »

« Tu es resté enfermé ici pour nous aider… »

« Et aussi pour un raison personelle mais ça, ça ne te regarde pas Potter…»

Je le regarde. Son regard reflétait la douleur quand il a évoqué sa « raison personnelle » Que cache Malfoy ?

« Et maintenant, où sommes nous ? Je vois bien qu'on est pas dans le manoir des Black ! »

LA question qui me trottait dans la tête !

« Hein ? » Je l'ai tiré de ses pensées

« Où est le QG maintenant ? »

Il a l'ai confus.

« On est… Ecoute, ça risque de te bouleverser mais c'est ce qu'on a trouvé de mieux à faire… »

Oula…

« Lorsque tes parents et toi habitiez à Godric Hollow… »

Mon cœur se sert à ce nom.

«…Dumbledore et tes parents avaient installé des barrières magique d'une très grande puissance qui ne pouvaient être brisé que… par une trahison. »

Ma mâchoire se resserre.

« Ce terrain est resté, après Poudlard, l'un des endroits les plus sûrs du pays. Lorsque nous avons découvert la semaine dernière que notre QG avait été découvert, il a fallu chercher un autre endroit et vite. »

Il n'est pas en train de me dire que…

« On a alors reconstruit le domaine des Potter. Mais extérieurement, on ne voit que ce qu'il en restait depuis des année, les ruines. Les membres de l'ordre ont rajouté chacun un sortilège qui a renforcé les anciennes protections, et toi, un Potter, en venant ici, tu a scellé la cellule de protection où se trouve Godric Hollow… »

« Tu veux dire que…le QG est maintenant… Et que là je suis…l'endroit où… Oh, Merlin ! »

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire où pleurer… Oh, doux Merlin…

« Merci »

Malfoy sursaute.

« Merci d'avoir joué la carte de la franchise avec moi. Personne ne m'aurait dit… »

Il a l'air réellement surpris. Il me regarde, déstabilisé. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

Alors je lui sourit. D'un sourire franc. Et il me répond par un petit sourire en coin.

« Pop »

L'elfe est revenu avec deux plateaux remplis. Il les pose sur la petite table qu'il fait approcher de mon lit.

« Votre déjeuner Maître Malfoy, Maître Potter. » Dit-il en s'inclinant.

« Pop » Il est partit.

Je regarde les plateaux. J'ai faim.

Mais… Comment je vais manger moi, avec mes bras dans cet état ?

**(HP)(DM) (HP)(DM) (HP)(DM) (HP)(DM) (HP)(DM) (HP)(DM) (HP)(DM) (HP)(DM)**

**Voilà! J'ai fini le deuxième chapitre! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si oui, venez lire le prochain la semaine prochaine ! **

**Bisous à tous !**


	3. petites attentions, petites inattentions

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Alors je tiens à vous prévenir que c'est ma toute première fic, donc … si vous pouviez être assez indulgent… Vous y trouverez peut-être des erreurs et je vous pris de m'en excuser !**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Couple** : HPDM

**Catégorie :** Romance

**Rating** : M

**Auteur** : Lu-phenix

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à la génialissime JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue bien sûr !

**Résumé** : La guerre fait rage faisant toujours plus de victimes. Et Harry n'en est pas épargné. A son réveil, il se retrouve dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. Et quand il tombe sur des yeux, eux, bien connus…

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, donc de texte décrit des relations homosexuelles explicites.

**Note préliminaire : **Cette fic m'a été inspiré par une très jolie chanson très fleur bleue appelée « Like a rose » que je mettrais sûrement dans le dernier chapitre. C'est là où sa colle le mieux. Toute la fic se déroulera dans une chambre.

**In this room where something grow**

_Chapitre II : petites attentions, petites inattentions_

Je suis sur mon lit, le plateau de nourriture alléchante est à un mètre environ du lit. Une fourchette se trouve à coté de l'assiette et je peux à plaine tenir un mouchoir dans ma main. Une sorte de plâtre me tient mes bras immobiles et je peux à peine bouger mes doigts. Comment fais-je pour manger ?

Essayer de me débrouiller avec un sort au risque de faire tout tomber sur mes draps et me ridiculiser devant Malfoy ?

Lui demander de m'aider au risque de me faire humilier par ce même Malfoy ?

J'ai trouvé mieux ! Je vais lui demander de me laisser seul pour manger.

Je lève mes yeux pour lui parler et qui vois-je tout près de mon lit ? Malfoy ! Bien joué !

Mais.. qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il s'assoit sur mon lit ! Quel culot ! Je sais, je sais pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat mais là, il est en train de diriger une fourchette remplie vers ma bouche.

Trop surpris, j'ouvre la bouche sans me poser de question.

Mon regard a dû parler pour moi car il répond à la question que je me pose :

« Je suis chargé de m'occuper de toi. C'est pas que je serais malheureux si tu crevais de faim mais Blaise m'offrirait volontiers un billet pour te rejoindre ! » dit Malfoy avec un sourire en coin.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Et je pouffe de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Potter ? » me demande-t-il, un sourcil levé.

« Oh mais rien ! Je trouve ça juste marrant et … mignon de voir le grand Draco Malfoy jouer à la nourrice. »

Il grogne et réplique :

« La ferme Potter ! Je ne suis pas _mignon _et je joue encore moins la _nourrice_. »

Mais il ne peut empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres rose. Ses lèvres bougent. Oups ! Il me parle. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

« …ger ! »

Je le regarde bêtement. Il soupire, exaspéré. Bah c'est bon, je suis fatigué ! Je n'ai pas encore assez repris de force pour suivre une conversation entière !

« Tu peux répéter ? »

« Evidement, il est tout à fait pardonnable d'être bouche bée devant une aussi belle personne que moi. » dit-il, redressant la tête et prenant son air supérieur. »

« Mais bien sûr ! » dis-je tout bas en levant les yeux au ciel, mais faisant tout de même en sorte qu'il m'entende.

Ce n'est pas très difficile, on est à peine séparé d'une quarantaine de centimètres.

Il profite du fait que j'ouvre la bouche pour parler et je me retrouve avec une fourchette remplie, enfoncée dans ma bouche.

« Aéc oujour auyant ye guéyicatech ! » dis-je la bouche peine.

Il a une grimace de dégoût.

« On ne parle pas la bouche pleine Potter ! »

Je me tais me contentant simplement de manger.

Nos regards se croisent alors qu'il approche la fourchette de ma bouche. Il rougit !

Malfoy _rougit_ !

_Malfoy _rougit !

Il est évident que si nous n'étions pas deux garçons, cette image aurait pu être… sensuelle. Il n'a tout de même pas pensé à sa copine en me… Et puis d'abord, est-ce qu'il a une copine ? Je décide de profiter de la situation :

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire rougir beau blond ? » susurre-je pour le taquiner

Il rougit encore plus et détourne le regard.

« Je ne rougi pas Potter »

« Oh mais c'est ce que je vois… » dis-je gardant mon sourire moqueur.

Il grogne avant d'enfoncer à nouveau la fourchette dans ma bouche.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive de rougir comme ça ? Ca le dérange tant que ça de nourrir un pauvre Survivant au lit ?

Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à se ranger du bon côté ? Mettre nos querelles d'enfance de côté si facilement ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait perdre son air arrogant d'autre fois ?

Même dans sa façon de se tenir, il n'est plus pareil… Il a beaucoup grandit aussi et son corps a perdu tout trace d'un corps enfantin. Et puis ses vêtements mettent bien en évidence ce …nouveau corps. Il bien habillé mais sans en faire trop… Il ne porte qu'une chemise noire et un jean foncé. Ca fait assez jolie je dois l'avouer. Et puis surtout, il a maintenant ses mèches blondes peuvent se balader librement sur la peau blanche de son visage. Oui, il n'emprisonne plus ses cheveux dans du gèle. Ces changements lui ont bien réussi, je trouve.

Je vois Malfoy manger aussi. Dès fois, sans s'en rendre compte, il mange avec ma fourchette. Moi ça me dérange pas, non. Mais lui, s'il le savait, il en serait dégoûté ! S'il ne faisait pas ses gestes par automatisme, il l'aurait remarqué. En fait, il a l'air perdu dans ses pensés. Tout son visage reflète une tristesse non cachée. Oui. Il a l'air triste.

J'aimerais lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Mais il m'enverrait balader n'est-ce pas ? Ca doit être sa « raison personnelle »

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais fini le plat. Il se lève. Il appelle Kwinni pour débarrasser.

Je préfère m'allonger sur le lit. Bah quoi ! Je suis fatigué d'avoir mangé moi.

« Pomfresh viendra te voir bientôt. J'ai à faire. »

Après un dernier regard, il sort et ferme la porte.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de profiter d'un peu de solitude : Pomfresh débarque.

« Comment vont vos jambes ? J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas trop forcé dessus ! » dit-elle.

Non. Elle crie. Sa voix me perce les oreilles. La voix grave de Malfoy me manquerait presque. Elle était beaucoup plus agréable.

Ca y est ! Il faut m'enfermer ! Je trouve Malfoy agréable !

« Euh… non je suis resté au lit… Mais elles me font encore très mal. »

« On va voir ça. »

Sur ce, elle m'enlève les bandages des jambes et les malaxe. J'ai mal. Et je le lui fais comprendre par un gémissement.

« Arrêtez de pleurnicher comme un enfant M. Potter ! »

Très délicate…

Au bout de quelque minute, elle a fini.

« Je ne vous remets plus le bandage. Je vais donner un gèle qui permettra une guérison rapide à M. Malfoy. Il vous l'appliquera. Je repasserai pour voir votre état. J'ai pas de temps à perdre. D'autres membres aussi prudents que vous attendent mes soins. Bonne soirée M. Potter »

« Bonne soirée Madame. »

Ouf ! J'en ai placé une !

Pomfresh quitte la chambre.

J'observe mes jambes découvertes. Pas beau… Pas beau du tout… C'est… rouge avec plein de cicatrices dans tous les sens.

Je détourne le regard. Il y a des choses plus agréables à voir.

Je somnole en attendant Malfoy.

Il arrive au bout d'environ une demi-heure. Avec un petit bêcher rempli d'un gèle transparent. Il s'avance vers le lit et dégage la couverture que j'avais placée sur mes jambes.

Il a un mouvement de recule en voyant mon état. Il a les yeux écarquillés. Je préfère détourner le regard plutôt que de voir sa réaction. Bizarrement, je suis mal à l'aise.

C'est pas grave, je le mettrai moi-même.

Alors que j'ouvre ma bouche pour le lui dire, je sens le matelas s'affaisser au niveau de mes jambes et une substance froide se pose sur moi. Je retiens ma respiration sous la surprise.

Alors il n'est pas dégoûté ? Il ose toucher…ça ? J'aimerai voir son visage mais il est de dos à moi.

Il fait ça parce qu'il est obligé ?

« Malfoy, tu sais, je peux le faire »

« Ta gueule Potter »

Sa voix n'a rien d'agressive.

Alors ça ne le dégoûte pas tant que ça… Il a vraiment changé ! Autre fois, je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait sa chochotte.

Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas que ce soit lui qui le fait : il a sa main drôlement douce sur mes jambes. C'est très agréable. Il fait ça bien, faisant en sorte que je n'ai pas mal. J'aurais dis tendrement si ce n'était pas Malfoy.

Je suis si bien là… Mais combien de temps me reste-t-il pour profiter ce calme ? Parce que j'ai une prophétie à accomplir moi ! Combien de personne vais-je encore perdre lors des combats ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais depuis la fin de mes études ? La même chose ! Batailles, l'ordre, batailles, larmes, batailles, meurtre… Oh oui j'en ai tué… des mangemorts. Quelle ironie ! Le Survivant, emblème de la Lumière, tue autant qu'un mangemort.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir vivre tranquillement ? Normalement ? Avec une famille, quelqu'un qui m'aime et que j'aime en retour et des enfants à nous…

Je soupir.

Avec tous ça, je n'ai pas touché à une femme depuis presque trois ans. Et encore, toucher est un grand mot. Oui, je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme. Je voulais faire ça bien. Pas avec n'importe qui. Je ne dis pas que j'étais avec n'importe qui, mais la femme avec qui j'étais, ça ne marchait pas trop entre nous. Elle me soulait plus souvent qu'autre chose. Je pensais qu'après la guerre ça s'arrangerait, et j'avais décidé d'attendre. Mais j'en avais marre. Alors je l'ai quitté. Qui ? eh bien devinez. Ginny Wesley. Elle se plaignait tout le temps. Il paraît que je ne m'occupais pas assez d'elle, je n'étais pas assez présent… Mais ça n'a pas plu à son frère. Oui. Ronald Wesley. Il m'en voulait d'avoir rejeté Ginny mais aussi de m'entendre si bien avec Blaise. Blaise qui lui avait pris la fille qu'il aimait…

Mais Ronald a disparut, il y a un an. Et nos bribes d'amitié qui restaient avec. Peut-être a-t-il été capturé ? Ou a t-il fuit ? On l'a jamais retrouvé. Ca m'a fait mal au début. Un frère qui vous tourne le dos. Mais Mione et Blaise étaient là. Je serais perdu sans eux.

Je me détourne de mes pensées douloureuses quand Malfoy s'approche de moi et me dit :

« Faudrait que… tu dois enlever ta chemise pour que je t'en mette sur ton épaule. » dit-il me désignant le bécher dans sa main.

Je m'exécute, étonner de voir ses joues rosir. Décidément ! Ca devient une habitude. Il me prend pour une fille ? Désolé Malfoy mais j'ai pas la paire de sein que t'attend d'être dévoilé.

Je le regarde alors qu'il induit le gèle sur mon épaule. Putin que ça fais du bien. C'est la première fois que je vois Malfoy de si près. Il a des yeux gris bleutés. Les mèches qui tombent de son dégradé les cachent un peu mais ça ne les rend que plu fascinant, plus mystérieux. J'envi ses yeux. Et puis, il a aucune imperfection sur la peau. Son nez se tient droit au-dessus de ses lèvres roses et bien dessiné. Sa peau semble aussi douce que la main qui passe sur mon épaule.

Je ferme les yeux lorsqu'un gémissement de bien être m'échappe.

Mais là tout s'arrête. Sa main me quitte et je le sens quitter mon lit. J'ouvre les yeux à temps pour le voir quitter assez précipitamment la chambre. J'entends néanmoins un « bonne nuit » mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a !

(A suivre) 

**(HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP)**

Apparemment, notre Harry est jaloux des yeux de l'ancien serpentard. Il voudrait _avoir_ les mêmes ?

J'espère que le chapitre ne vous a pas trop ennuyé !

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura le retour de… quelqu'un !

Je vais essayer de publier le prochain vers samedi parce que le lundi, c'est ma rentrée ! Bouuuhh !

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à là et je vous dis à très bientôt !

Bisous à tous !


	4. Tu es ma famille

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Alors je tiens à vous prévenir que c'est ma toute première fic, donc … si vous pouviez être assez indulgent… Vous y trouverez peut-être des erreurs et je vous pris de m'en excuser !**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Couple** : HPDM

**Catégorie :** Romance

**Rating** : M

**Auteur** : Lu-phenix

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à la génialissime JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue bien sûr !

**Résumé** : La guerre fait rage faisant toujours plus de victimes. Et Harry n'en est pas épargné. A son réveil, il se retrouve dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. Et quand il tombe sur des yeux, eux, bien connus…

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, donc un texte qui décrit un relation homosexuelle masculine.

**Note préliminaire : **Cette fic m'a été inspiré par une très jolie chanson très fleur bleue appelée « Like a rose » que je mettrais sûrement dans le dernier chapitre. C'est là où sa colle le mieux. Toute la fic se déroulera dans une chambre.

**In this room where something grow**

_Chapitre IV : Tu es ma famille_

Ca fais maintenant une semaine que je suis enfermée dans cette chambre. C'est l'effervescence dans la QG. En raison de mon accident, on m'a interdit de me mêler aux affaires de l'Ordre. Ils n'ont pas encore « besoin » de moi.

Et oui ! Pour l'instant, je passe des 'vacances' paisibles sous le soleil de mai filtrant par la fenêtre de ma chambre. On a décidé de me conserver attendant la grande boucherie. Génial non ? Je ne peux même pas aller faire un tour dans _ma _maison ! Ah oui ! Je vous l'ai pas dis ! Ils ont carrément osé mettre un sort à ma porte qui m'empêche de sortir ! Quel culot ! Et ils essaient de me faire croire que c'est pour mon bien !

Pour l'instant, je vais prendre un bain, tranquillement. L'un des derniers bains peut-être, qui sait ?

Je me déshabille et me glisse dans l'eau chaude. Je frissonne tout entier à ce contacte. J'aime sentire l'eau tout autour de moi, me collant à chaque parcelle de ma peau.

Je reste une bonne demi-heure comme ça, à ne penser à rien, profitant tout simplement de l'eau et du silence. J'empoigne les bouteilles de shampoing et de savon.

Je me masse longuement la tête avec la mousse du shampoing, pour ensuite passer au savon. J'en verse un peu dans ma paume et commence à l'étaler sur mon corps.

Je ferme les yeux pour mieux sentir ma main me parcourir le torse. Non ! C'est la main de quelqu'un d'autre… Une main douce… Oui…Et cette main appartient à une belle femme, une blonde qui partage mon bain… Elle est sur moi…je la sens…Ses longues jambes sont de part et d'autre de mon corps. Ses fesses bien formées sont posées sur mes cuisses… Je plonge mes yeux dans ses yeux assombris par le désir… Sa main descend sur mon ventre…Elle est belle. Sa main descend encore plus bas et m'empoigne le sexe. Elle commence à faire un mouvement lent de va-et-vient, son autre main taquinant mon téton droit. Ou gauche, je sais pas… Je sais plus… Son mouvement s'accélère… Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps…Elle plonge sa tête dans mon cou. Je sens son souffle chaud sur moi. Je la sent… Elle a une odeur … d'amande… Comme Malfoy en fait… Je jouie, libérant en même temps le cri que j'avais retenu dans la gorge.

Whaou ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu m'abandonner à ce genre d'activité. C'est pas comme si j'en avais le temps. Et puis, je ne suis, Merlin merci, pas encore venu au point de bander à la pensée des cadavres que je vois tout le long de la journée !

Je vide le bain et je dirige la fleure d'eau sur moi pour bien me débarrasser de tout trace de sperme. Je sors ensuite du bain pour m'entourer de ma serviette et sort dans la chambre. Je frissonne au contact de l'air plus frais de la chambre sur ma peau encore mouillée.

C'est alors que je m'aperçois de la présence de Malfoy. Il me fixe de ses yeux. Wouha ! C'est fou ce que ses yeux ressemblent à ceux de la jolie demoiselle qui m'a fait jouir tout à l'heure !

« Alors Malfoy, serais-tu jaloux de ce que tu vois ? Ferme ta bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche ! »

Il se reprend et ses joues prennent une jolie couleur.

« Tu sais, faut pas être jaloux, tu n'es pas mal non plus ! » rajoute-je avec un petit sourire moqueur.

C'est vrai quoi ! Il est plutôt bien foutu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, avec envi ! Il a tout ce qu'il faut !

« Mais ça ne va pas Potter ! Moi être jaloux de _toi_ ! Moi être _jaloux_ de toi ! Tu rêve debout mon pauvre ! »

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu me détaillais comme ça ? T'avais l'air de suivre chaque goûte d'eau qui coulait ! » rétorquais-je réprimant un éclat de rire.

« N'importe quoi ! Crétin ! »

Il sort

« Hey Malfoy ! Attends ! Et notre petit déjeuner? »

Rhô ! L'abruti !

Depuis une semaine, c'est pareil ! Il réagit toujours autant à mes provocations. Presque comme avant, moins violemment. Mais à chaque fois il est dans une rage folle. Et moi, je ris. Je crois que ça l'énerve encore plus. Mais il le sait aussi bien que moi : ce n'est pas comme avant. Ce n'est plus de la méchanceté, c'est juste qu'on se taquine. Eh bah oui vous croyez quoi ! Qu'il allait me laisser en reste ? Non ! Lui aussi me provoque. Et là, c'est lui qui s'amuse.

J'ai l'impression que ces provocations nous rapprochent. Oui. Ca nous amène à parler de nous, de nos vie. Nous mangeons toujours ensemble. C'est devenu un rituel. Et j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur lui. Je sais qu'il tient plus que tout à sa mère, qu'il n'a pas de copine, qu'il haie son père, qu'il a eu une enfance pas comme les autres, il n'avait pas le droit de s'amuser, et aussi qu'il cache un secret, un secret qui l'a incité à se joindre à l'Ordre. Je l'aime beaucoup ce Malfoy que j'ai découvert. Un Malfoy attentionné et doux (il s'est quand même bien occupé de moi !) quand il veut, pas aussi égoïste que je le pensais, fort, et déterminé.

Mais je vous rassure, il n'a rien perdu de son sale caractère !

J'ouvre l'armoire et je me choisis un T-shirt près du corps écru et un jean noir. Oui, je sais, il n'y a pas de jolies blondes qui traînent dans la chambre mais quand même ! Il faut être présentable !

Je vais récupérer un livre que j'avais laissé sur le bureau qu'on m'avait installé et m'affale sur le lit. Le livre s'appelle « Pour Jamais ». Ca parle d'une histoire de jalousie qui a entraîné un meurtre je crois… J'ai à peine entamé la première page. C'est Malfoy qui me l'a proposé. Il paraît que c'est très émouvant. Alors j'ai envi de savoir ce qui a tant émut Malfoy. Peut-être que je le comprendrais un peu plus ?

Le voilà qui entre avec un plateau. Depuis quelques jours, il n'appelle plus Kwinni. Il paraît qu'elle doit s'occuper d'un autre blessé. Les humains n'étant pas disponibles à cause de nombreux combats qui se succèdent, ce sont les elfes qui prennent soin des blessés. Il faut croire que j'ai eu de la chance. J'arrête ma lecture (qui n'a guère avancé depuis que j'ai ouvert le livre !)

Il pose le plateau sur la table. Et se dirige vers la porte, sûrement pour aller chercher son plateau comme il fait habituellement. Il sort et là j'entends une voix que je connais bien ! Blaise ! Il est de retour ! Je l'entends parler à Malfoy de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Draco ! Mon pote ! T'as l'air en forme dis-moi ! »

Sa voix est chaleureuse contrairement à celles renfrognée de Malfoy :

« J'irais peut-être mieux si tu ne me mettais pas en bouilli ma pauvre main ! »

Blaise éclate de rire. Ca fait du bien d'entendre son rire familier. Moi aussi, je sourie à cet échange.

« J'espère que t'as pas trop abîmé mon Harry »

« Le contraire serait plus probable » marmonne Malfoy en entrant, suivit de Blaise.

« Harry chéri ! »

Dès que Blaise me voit, il accourt vers moi pour se jeter…sur moi ! Il se prend pour une plume ?

« Putin Baise t'es lourd ! »

J'étouffe dans ses bras.

Mon Blaisou a toujours été comme ça !

Il me baise le front, puis les joues et me regarde.

« Comment tu vas 'Ry ? »

« Bah j'ai cru, il y a un instant, que j'allais mourir étouffé et écrasé par un tas de graisse mais à part ça, ça va beaucoup mieux, Blaisou! »

« Hey ! C'est pas de la graisse ! C'est des beaux muscles que j'ai là ! Superbe résultat de nos petits aprèm' animés.» ajoute-il avec un clin d'œil à mon égard.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. N'allez pas croire des choses hein ! Blaise et moi sommes comme des frères. Les gens nous regard d'un œil soupçonneux mais ça, c'est à cause de Blaise qui me parle comme si j'étais son bébé ou autre chose. Il est …était avec Mione et moi j'étais leur ami. Mais lui, il s'en fou de ce que croient les gens. Moi, ça me met mal à l'aise. Je voudrais pas que les gens croient que j'aime les garçons!

« D'ailleurs, je vois que tu n'as rien perdu pendant ces derniers jours sans activité ! » dit-il en me palpant mes abdominaux. « A moins que tu ais trouver que tu ais trouver quelqu'un pour combler mon absence. »

Je rougis.

Mais vraiment n'importe quoi ! J'ose même pas regarder Malfoy !

« Mais ne rougie pas chéri ! Hein qu'il est mimi comme ça, Draco ? » qu'il me dit en me pinçant la joue !

« Pff… c'est bon Blaise, on a comprit ! Moi aussi j'suis content de te revoir mais c'est pas une raison pour me déformer totalement. »

Il éclate de rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Très drôle !

Je lui donne une petite claque derrière sa tête.

Exaspéré par le comportement de Blaise, je me tourne vers Malfoy.

Oh…

Ce que je vois me laisse perplexe.

Il regarde Blaise, les poings serré, les joints blanchis, le visage blême. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Tout à l'heure je n'avais pas l'impression que quelque chose clochait entre lui et Blaise !

Blaise suit mon regard, interpellé par mon manque de réaction.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise éclate de rire. Quand Malfoy se rend compte qu'il est le sujet de l'hilarité de Blaise, il jète :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ! Zabini t'es ridicule ! »

« C'est juste… ta tête ! Hahaha ! »

Désespérant !

« Je disais dons, Draco, 'n'est-il pas trop mignon le 'Ry quand il rougit ?' » reprend Blaise, à mon grand désarroi.

Le regard de Malfoy m'effleure et se détourne, ses joues prenant une légère couleur rosée et son corps se tendant.

Oui, je sais Malfoy ! Blaise peut-être très embarrassant !

« Oh… mais tu es d'accord avec moi à ce que je vois. » dit Blaise en faisant un clin d'œil à Malfoy.

« Tu…Vous… Des imbéciles ! »

Il lâche ça et se dirige d'un pas sûr pour sortir.

La porte claque.

Blaise éclate de rire.

Ok ! J'arrête d'observer et je vais intervenir. Parce que ce n'est pas en restant comme ça que je vais comprendre grand chose.

« Blaise… arrête un peu… » dis-je, prenant une voix pleine de lassitude.

« Mais attendant ! Hahaha…. T'as vu ça ! »

« Vu quoi ? »

« Draco… »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Oui je l'ai vu. Mais je le vois plus. »

Blaise s'arrête de rire et me regard avec des yeux démesurément ouverts.

Quoi encore ?

Et il éclate de rire, encore une fois. C'est pas croyable !

J'attends un peu qu'il se calme sinon on avancera à rien.

« Harry… nan mais Harry… Tu n'as donc rien compris ? »

Compris quoi ?

Je le fixe, un sourcil relevé.

« Mais c'est pourtant évident ! »

Il attend un peu, me dévisageant.

« Il te plait ? »

« Quoi ? »

Il ne m'a rien offert que je sache.

« Pas quoi, qui. Draco, il te plaît ? »

Je le regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

« Blaise ! C'est d'un garçon que tu parle ! »

« Et alors ? Quel est le problème ? »

« Bah ! C'est justement ça le problème ! Je ne suis de ces gens… Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis là ? C'est…mal ! »

« Parfaitement Harry. Je ne vois absolument pas où est le problème avec ça. Si deux personnes se plaisent ou s'aiment, qu'est ce que le problème de sexe vient faire là ? Ca n'a rien de mal. Je pensais pourtant que t'étais la dernière personne qui dirait qu'aimer était mal. »

« Mais… On ne _s'aime_ pas et on ne se _plait_ pas !»

« Ok … Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas où est le souci. »

« Mais c'est toi qui as commencé ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Laisse tomber »

« Ouais… Alors… c'était quoi cette mission où t'a été envoyé ? »

Son visage s'assombri.

« Oh… ça… Ils m'ont envoyé en France avec quelques autres membres de l'ordre. On a besoin de renfort Harry. On ne pourra pas s'en sortir sans.»

Ses yeux reflètent l'inquiétude

« A ce point ? »

Merlin…

Il baisse ses yeux vers ma main posée sur le matelas.

« Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux et il nous reste que très peu d'espions de l'autre côté. Deux… »

« Oh… Il faut que je sorte d'ici Blaise ! » dis-je, déterminé.

« Il n'en est pas question ! Tu ne dois pas sortir ! » Son ton est froid.

Je frissonne. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Il promène ses doigts sur ma main qu'il fixait. Il relève ses yeux vers les miens. Ils ont cet air… cet air qu'il avait quand il avait appris la mort de sa famille. Sa petite sœur venait à peine d'avoir 10 ans.

Mon cœur se sert.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi, Harry. »

J'attrape sa main dans la mienne et la sers très fort et de l'autre bras je le prends par le cou pour l'attirer vers moi.

« Tu ne me perdras pas. Et je ne te perdrais pas. Je t'aime Blaise. »

« Je sais. Tu es ma seule famille. »

J'ai mal. Cette phrase, il l'a dit pour nous deux.

Des larmes coulent sans répit sur ses joues Je le prends dans mes bras et il laisse sa tête tomber sur mon épaule. Je ne peux moi-même pas retenir mes larmes.

Nous n'en disons rien, mais nous savons tous les deux pourquoi nous pleurons. Qui nous pleurons. Nous ne l'aimions pas de la même manière, mais nous l'aimions tous les deux. Et aujourd'hui, nous l'avons perdu.

Et verse ces larmes que j'avais retenues si longtemps.

_(A suivre)_

**(HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP) (DM) (HP)(DM) (HP) (DM) (HP)**

Wouha! J'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais! Mais je l'ai terminé !

J'ai déjà écris toute l'histoire mais à chaque fois que je commence à taper le texte, je change plein de choses. Du coup ça prend beaucoup plus de temps ! Bref ! J'suis bien contente de l'avoir terminé. Je vais pouvoir me mettre rapidement au prochain.

J'espère quant même que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Maintenant, pour le prochain chapitre, je ne peux pas vous le promettre pour la semaine prochaine. Ca sera dans les deux semaines qui suivent en tout cas. Je ferais de mon mieux ! Moi aussi je suis pressé de publier mon chapitre préféré (et je vous dirais pas lequel !)

Je vais arrêter de blablater et vous laisser me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre ?

A très bientôt ! Et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à là.

Bonne rentrée aux concernés !

Bisous à tous !

Lu-phenix


	5. Draco a froid

_**C'cou vous !**_

_**Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre qui est juste après tout le blablatage habituel, inutile pour les habitués mais essentiel pour les nouveaux arrivants ! **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

**_Couple_** : HPDM

**_Catégorie_ :** Romance (mpfff)

_**Rating** _: M (…)

_**Auteur** _: Lu-phenix

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à la génialissime JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue bien sûr ! Oh… et Damien, dans ce chapitre. (Qu'est-ce que j'aime ce prénom… Damien…) °-°

_**Résumé** _: La guerre fait rage faisant toujours plus de victimes. Et Harry n'en est pas épargné. A son réveil, il se retrouve dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. Et quand il tombe sur des yeux, eux, bien connus…

**_Avertissement_** : Ceci est un slash, donc un texte qui décrit une relation **homosexuelle **masculine.

**_Note préliminaire_ : **Cette fic m'a été inspiré par une très jolie chanson très fleur bleue donc attendez-vous à ce que la fic soit très fleur bleue. Sinon, toute la fic se déroulera dans une chambre. Tout la fic est un POV Harry.

**In this room where something grow**

_Chapitre IV : Draco a froid_

Blaise est revenu le soir, et on a passé toute la nuit ensemble, à parler de choses et autre. Puis, on s'est endormi vers quatre heure du matin.

Mais Blaise vient de quitter ma chambre précipitamment : un membre de l'ordre est venu le chercher. Apparemment, il y a un problème. Et de taille !

Et personne ne me dit rien à MOI ! Peut-être qu'il y a eu encore une bataille ? Avec une perte importante pour l'ordre ?

Oh non… Remus ! J'espère qu'il va bien ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter une nouvelle …

Je vais prendre une bonne douche brûlante pour effacer mes idées noires et m'habille d'une chemise kaki et un jean beige.

Ensuite ? Devinez ! Je vais coller mon oreille à la porte dans l'espoir d'entendre quelques bribes de conversation.

J'entends un brouhaha. Mais je ne saurais le situer : je n'ai même pas encore vu ma maison !

J'entends… des pas. Des pas qui se dirigent vers ma chambre.

J'entends aussi de bruits de v…

Et merde ! Vers ma chambre !

J'ai juste le temps de décoller mon oreille. Je suis projeté vers l'arrière avec un joli coup sur le nez. Je me tournant vers mon arrivant en me tenant l'objet de ma douleur.

Se tient devant moi, Damien. Un garçon de mon âge qui vient d'arriver de France, il y a six mois, pour aider l'ordre. C'est un garçon très charmant. Surtout son petit accent…

« Damien ! T'aurais pu faire attention ! » geins-je en me frottant le nez.

Il rigole un peu et dit :

« Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? Et tu as été vilain Harry ! Te voilà donc puni ! »

C'est marrant comment il s'applique à bien former les phrases. Il ne parle pas comme nous mais avec un bon vocabulaire et une syntaxe écolier. A près tout, ça fait pas longtemps qu'il est là ! Il parle comme il a appris à parler anglais chez lui.

Son sourire se fane laissant place à une nervosité que je ne lui avais jamais vue. C'est alors que je me souviens qu'il y a un problème.

« Dis moi ce qu'il se passe Damien. » demande-je, le fixant, suppliant.

« Il y a eu un petit problème… enfin… pas si petit que ça en fait… »

Accouche !

« Remus va bien ? »

« Oui, oui… Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien… Par contre, Draco … Enfin ! Je venais te dire que tu devras descendre manger dans la salle à manger. Quand tes repas seront prêts, quelqu'un viendra lever le sortilège et t'em… »

« Stop ! » crie-je plus fort que je ne le voulais, la main sur la tempe. « Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il ne va pas bien ? »

« Non, non… calme-toi, il n'a rien… »

« Ne me cache rien Damien. Toi et moi, on se connaît. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et quoi que ce soit, cela me concerne ! Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe bordel ! » Je hurle cette dernière phrase sans pouvoir me contrôler.

Il soupir ; résigné, il me raconte :

« Il est effectivement arrivé quelque chose de grave mais pas à Draco. Mais à sa mère… »

« A sa mère ? »

Oh non…

« Oui… elle a été tuée par des mangemorts. »

« Mais comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je suis désolé Harry. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Pour plus amples explications, tu devras attendre. »

Attendre !

Je vais m'assoire sur le lit, mes mains couvrant le visage.

« Heu… Harry, j'étais venu te dire que tu allais devoir descendre pour manger, Draco ne pouvant plus… »

« Oui, c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! » Je suis plus sec que je ne le voulais.

Je l'entends soupirer et partir.

C'est pas vrai ! Il a fallu que ça arrive !

Malfoy m'avait confié que sa mère était espionne pour l'ordre. C'était le seul moyen de ne pas subir la colère de Lucius tout en se rendant utile à l'ordre. Parce que Narcissa étant sa femme, elle pouvait soutirer plus d'informations auprès au bras droit de Voldemort, et cela, sans tuer, ni torturer des innocents. Malfoy aurait pu espionner pour nous, mais lui, il aurait été obligé de tuer. Et ça… il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas être confronté à quelqu'un… Merlin sait qui. Alors il est resté au QG.

Mais aujourd'hui, Narcissa Malfoy n'est plus de ce monde. Celle qui comptait tant pour Malfoy…

Malfoy…

Oh Merlin…

Il doit être dévasté...

Et moi je ne peux rien faire !

RIEN FAIRE POUR L'AIDER PUTIN !

JE LES EMMERDE TOUS ! Ils me cassent les couilles avec leur « protection du survivant » ! J'en ai marre !

Il s'est occupé de moi pendant tout ce temps et moi je ne peux même pas aller le supporter !

Et merde !

Ne venez pas me dire que c'est mon esprit Griffonnage qui m'incite à dire ça ! Non. Je me suis attaché à Malfoy.

Oui. Je l'aime bien ! Et je ne veux pas le voir subir ce que j'ai subit, il y a quelque jour…en pire…

Il a perdu sa mère bordel !

Et tout ce qu'ils pensent à faire c'est envoyer quelqu'un pour me parler de mes repas ! C'est avec LUI que je veux prendre mes repas ! Je m'en fou des repas !

Je m'étale sur le lit, enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

Il faut que je me calme.

Je manque d'aire.

Je me redresse sur le lit et cherche quelque chose à faire pour me calmer.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et respire l'air extérieur. Une odeur feuille et de bois entremêlés. L'odeur du printemps. Ma saison s'est achevé. L'hiver.

En hiver, certains vivent le froid de l'extérieur comme une douce torture, l'attente avant le plaisir. Le soir, il rentre dans son foyer où crépite un feu, où l'attend sa famille, son compagnon, ses enfants, ou encore ses amis, qui se chargeront de réchauffer leur cœur. Dans ce foyer, il pourra se nicher dans les bras de ceux qu'il aime. Et alors, le froid de l'extérieur ne sera que souvenir.

Et puis il y a les autres. Ceux qui n'ont rien. Oh… je ne parle pas d'argent. Mais qui n'ont pas d'amour. Donc rien.

Les plus pauvres sont peut-être les plus heureux. Ils savent profiter des choses simples que la vie nous offre, comme de l'amour par exemple. Car, s'il y a quelque chose que l'on ne pourra jamais acheter, c'est bien l'amour. Le bonheur.

Tant que l'on sait que quelqu'un sera là pour pleurer notre mort, tant que l'on sait que l'on pourra continuer à vivre encore grâce à cette personne qui ne vous oubliera pas, alors on est quelqu'un.

Quand je dis, ceux qui n'ont rien, c'est de ces gens qui n'ont pas d'identité. Qui n'ont plus d'identité. Peut-être, eux même ne savent plus qui ils sont. Ou ne l'ont jamais su ? Leur existence se résume une coquille vide. Un corps. Un corps qui a froid. Eux, ils ont froid. Ils peuvent s'enfermer chez eux, ils auront toujours froid. Un froid qui gagne tout leur être.

Mais aussi, il y a la neige. Ces petits flocons immaculés qui ne cessent d'émerveiller les hommes depuis la nuit des temps. Ces petits flocons qui descendent du ciel, se posent légèrement sur nous. Car eux, ne distinguent aucun homme.

Tout le monde a le droit de sentir ces petits flocons se poser sur ses mains, sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres, puis, fondre doucement sur la peau au contact de la chaleur. Et là, qui que vous soyez, quelle que soit votre vie, vous avez chaud, vous sentez la vie. Vous savez alors, qu'il vous reste toujours un peu de cette chaleur qui ne cherche qu'à grandir. Rien n'est perdu.

Alors, peut-être décideront-il de passer un meilleur hiver la prochaine fois ?

Moi, j'aime la neige. J'aime sentir la neige fondre sur ma peau. Je sens la vie. Je me sens quelqu'un.

Ce que j'aimerais, c'est partager ce moment avec quelqu'un. Main dans la main, lèvres contre lèvres, faire fondre la neige de notre chaleur. Nous sentir qu'un. La nature scellant notre union…

Je soupir.

Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais le droit à une vie ? Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais le droit d'avoir droit ?

Mon regarde navigue la chambre et s'échoue sur un livre. Le livre de Malfoy.

Je m'en empare et me jette dans le lit en l'ouvrant. Ca pourrais me décompresser un peu…

**(HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM)**

Okay... Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée... Deux jeunes hommes, deux amis. Mais les sentiments de l'un changent. Et la torture commence. Enfin… Je lirais plus tard. Ce n'est pas le moment de lire ce genre de romans.

Il est huit heure.

Je pose de livre sur la petite table de nuit et enfouie ma tête dans les bras repliés.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Ce doit être pour le dîner. On vient me chercher. Bonjour la politesse.

« Je vous prierais de bien vouloir frapper avant d'entrer dorénavant ! » jette-je d'une voix glaciale sans relever la tête.

De toute façon, qu'il aille se faire voir. J'ai pas faim !

Mais je n'ai aucune réponse. Mon « accompagnateur » ne bouge pas.

Je pousse un soupir et me lève pour lui accorder un regard.

Malfoy ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Oh Merlin ! Il est tout blanc. Ses yeux sont dénudés de tout expression. Il reste de glace.

Il a l'air frêle dans son T-Shirt et son pantalon noir.

Je me mets debout.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je me sens con.

Il me regarde. Et ce regard me fait… mal ?

Bordel…

Foutue guerre !

« Malfoy ? »

Je sursaute à ma voix étrangement douce qui brise le silence.

« C'est bien moi »

Il me répond avec un pauvre sourire.

Oh Merlin ! Je fonds !

Je ne pense même pas à répondre à son sourire. Je n'y arrive tout simplement pas.

« Je ne t'attendais pas… »

…

…

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon malade crever de faim »

Je souris.

Oula… C'est quoi ce sourire !

Je me reprends quand je l'entends continuer :

« Et puis, mon malade est la seule personne qui ne me tapera pas sur les nerfs avec ce regard désolé… Je déteste ça… »

Sa vois commence à trembler. Je devine aux petits mouvements de ses mains que je perçois que ses poings se sont resserré.

Mes jambes décident pour moi. Elles me conduisent à lui. Puis, mes bras l'enlacent.

Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais.

Et je crois que c'est pareil pour lui. Car il s'accroche à moi. Son nez enfoui dans mon cou, ses mains agrippant ma chemise.

Je sens ses larmes couler le long de mon torse. Ma main remonte le long de son dos et se perd dans sa chevelure blonde.

C'est doux…

De temps en temps, quelques sanglots le secouent. Mais il reste silencieux.

De l'autre main, je lui caresse le dos.

Doucement, je l'entraîne vers mon lit et je nous y allonge.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je ne sais pas combien, j'étais trop concentré sur Malfoy, ses sanglots cessent. Son souffle devient régulier.

Il s'est endormi.

Je me rends comte que respire dans ses cheveux.

L'amande…

Cette senteur enivrante fini par m'endormir.

**(HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM)**

Je suis réveillé par une douce caresse sur ma joue. Qui est-ce ? Je suis si bien comme ça…

Je sens deux doigts se déplacer vers ma bouche… caresser ma lèvre inférieure…

Et tout à coup, elle enlève ses doigts.

J'ouvre mes yeux pour protester au même moment où des lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Malfoy !

Car c'était lui !

Putin mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ! Il a perdu la tête !

Sans même réfléchir, je le repousse violemment.

_MALFOY,_ bon dieu !

Il glisse du lit mais se rattrape pour ne pas tomber. Il se met debout et me regard comme égaré.

C'est MOI qui devrais être égaré abruti !

Mais je n'arrive pas à le lui dire.

La colère, l'incompréhension, la surprise, mais surtout la colère se bousculent en moi.

« Dégage. » arrive-je à lâcher.

_(à suivre)_

**(HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM) (HD)(DM)**

si vou pé, je veux vivre encore un peu… (yeux larmoyants)

A part cette fin…euh… comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?

J'espère que ce chapitre a été assez long et assez bon pour que vous me pardonniez du retard d'un jour par rapport à la date limite que je m'étais donné !

Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres. C'est passé vite quant même…

Mais j'ai des OS en réserve ! J'ai hâte de les publier, même si je sais très bien que sera pas pour tout de suite. On verra bien !

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera… MOUHAHAHA je ne vous le dirai pas ! Ce serait trop facile !

Voilà, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps… Je vous dis à dans deux semaine (peut-être avant si un miracle se produit) mais pour ceux qui veulent, à tout de suite pour les reviews !

Gros bisous à vous tous ! Merci de me lire !

Lu-phenix


	6. Message

Coucou vous !

Hé oui, je suis désolée mais c'est pas un nouveau chapitre !

J'aurais dû « updater » il y a déjà deux semaine mais j'avais pas trop la tête à ça et j'avais pas envi de bâcler le travail. J'y tiens moi, à ce prochain chapitre !

Et maintenant que je me sens d'attaque à écrire ce petit chapitre où bien des choses se passent… bah il a fallu qu'on m'oblige à travailler et à stresser pour les DST qui auront lieu dans deux semaines.

Donc, je pense pouvoir poster le nouveau chapitre pour le week-end du 17 novembre.

Scouzez-moi de traîner tant, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, j'ai envi qu'il soit le moins mauvais possible (--)

J'en profite pour vous remercier de suivre mon histoire, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est pas seul dans notre tripe ! Donc, un grand :

MAAARCIIIIIII

Je vous retrouve donc dans trois semaine (pfff… ça a l'air long, dit comme ça…)

Bisous à vous !

A bientôt et bonne lecture - et écriture )

Lu-phenix


End file.
